


In any other world

by BiuBiux



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiux/pseuds/BiuBiux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that fall of 2003 there were a lot of reports to the CWS…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in the Gallavich Week, but I'm not because I'm very clumsy on tumblr and I found about this too late to know the rules and that, so I'm just posting the begining of this story in the appropriate day ^__^
> 
> Not beta'd, if someone want to help me with that I would love you 4eva! <3

So things got on a little differently; we could say not bad and not good, just differently… but that would be a totally shit. Things go a way lot better. 

It started, like every outcast kids happy ending stories started, with a call to the Child Welfare Services of Chicago. Who made it? probably one of those sisters of Terry's wife, whom after that third time that she tried to kill herself and run away, though that even when that crazy bastard loved his sons in his own way, he was -well, a sick bastard. 

That fall of 2003 Terminator was elected gubernator of California and his father made a lot of funny jokes about it. It was a Tuesday afternoon when that chubby woman knotted the door and at the fifth time an eight year old opened with a bad attitude. There were questions and he wasn't sure if he had to answer them, but then his little sister came out of the bedroom with red face and unpicked dress and she did the talk. 

There were a lot of questions, _How old are you?, How do you feel?, You go to school?, How many friends do you have?_... She told them that she needed to wait to their father to show up... _What things make you scared? Do you sleep well?, Where is your mother?, When was the last time you saw her?, Why do you think she don't like you?, Why do you think she was so sad?... Then his father arrived and honestly?_ Neither him or her sister remember what happened, sometimes he thinks that the woman or his father send them outside and they fought, but then police came and tacked and try to control his dad. He was really angry (and that the way he remember him) but also seemed so sad. He was sad too, because without them dad will be totally alone and he didn’t like being alone. 

The chubby lady spoke sweet to them, and took them in a car to an office. 

There were more questions, his older brothers arrived hours after (an angrier than ever) but his sister and him were never left alone. 

That same year and old couple of new riches just bought a big house and wanted kids. But the doctors said that Vicki Summers would have difficulties to get pregnant and after a little think she discovered that she was also too old to learn to teach kids about basic stuff (like eat, go to the bathroom, talk and all that stuff), so she wanted kids, old enough to know the basics and young enough to be educated like her sons. Her husband, Allan Summers, was cool with that. And you know? CWS always tries to keep siblings together, and with big families at least keep the younger that way. 

And that's how Mickey and Mandy Milkovich became Mickey and Mandy Summers. 

****

Close to that house and months after Child Welfare Services of Chicago appeared again in other house, the Gallagher house. It was just after the first time the mother had run away and Frank decide for real that alcoholism could be his new profession. Things get way terrible and the older sister, Fiona with twelve years old and his heart broken by the coreback of the football team opened the door to the chubby old lady that could change their life. She gave her a glass of water and let her alone to go to the bathroom, and while she was walking upstairs she decided one thing - they never will separate us - so simple and so complicated, and so clear in her mind that she didn't have a doubt, she ran to her baby brothers, 2 year old Debs and 1 year old Carl and they were sleeping, so she went to the other room with her other two brothers. 

"Stay with Carl and Debs, Don't make any noise!" she told them nervous "They want to separate us... but we won’t let them!" Her brotherS looked terrified and nodded their heads and she gave them a little smile. Fiona went to the bathroom and then downstairs with the CWS lady and she started lying. 

She lied about everything and it was like some kind of story started in her mind, a good story about a good father and a good mother and a good life. She lied about what they have and what they need, about where his brothers were about aunts and uncles that really don't give a shit but in her story were always there trying to help. She lied about school and friends and she never stopped trying to look happy. And although the lady didn't seem too convinced and she wants to speak with her parents, she didn't seem to notice the weight of the lie given in her face… Besides there were a lot of work at the office and really bad cases with unhappy child, so she sighted, finished her glass of water and say goodbye to that girl. 

That girl those years later she will reconnect with that family again, again, and again. But with no matter how many probes and how many reports from differently people she get, she will never be able (and honestly, she never will want) to separate them. 

But in that moment that 12 year old didn’t know what she was getting into, and she was happy and her brothers were happy too. Lip, the blonde older one, and Ian, with bright red hair, listened the story and decide that Child Welfare Services was their enemy. 

A few days later their mother came back, with tears in her eyes and her word that this will never happen again, and they still didn't learn to don't believe her, so they were happy. Frank came back a day later and the Gallagher’s seems to be forever happy (they didn’t know yet that forever in South Chicago last at least 8 months). 

And that's how the Gallagher’s started a life with up and downs (and a lot more of the firsts) but not matter what and not matter how, the brothers always stay together and strong. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

So Mickey grown up in a nice house, with his own big room next to his sister’s room, a big TV, videogames (all original, none stolen) and a pool with hot water. The most difficult part of his childhood? His new-mother obsession for him to be clean, that sucked but between 13 and 14 he finally started to enjoyed (and actually gets in the shower voluntary). Well… there was other thing, it result that while Mickey was very quiet in a house full of boys, noise, fights and bad moods; in his new life he was a 'problematic kid'. He and Mandy get in this school that evaluated them and make them take an special course to learn all the stuff that they were suppose to learn before, and then they decide that Mickey has to be one year below, and same to Mandy, but he suppose that it was fine because Mickey wasn't that good at school. 

That day this kid with blonde hair and curved teeth said in the halfway of school "You are adopted" and he didn’t know what made him so mad. He was adopted, he knew it, he remember his old house and his father, he knew and his new parents talked to him about it. But he was sure that boy said it like a bad thing, so Mickey smiled and told him "Say that again" and the blonde said it again and then Mickey very quickly grabbed his head and pushed to his locker at the time he opened the door. There was a crash sound and the blonde started crying and that made him very glad, and it got better when one teacher arrived and he took him to the principal office. Vicki Summers went to school and listened nervous to the principal explaining the situation while looking at Mickey, she apologized and took Mickey with her. The drive home went really dramatic, with her speaking to herself and to him and saying things that "I don't know what are we going to do" and "This is too much, I'm not prepared for this" and Mickey get a little scared of the consequences of his acts. 

Hours later Mandy came home and stocked out her tongue at him and ran to her room and that made him feel worst. When Allan arrived Vicki told him all the situation with a lot of moves and a worried face, and Allan reacted the way he reacted to everything since Mickey knew him: he smiled and told her "It's normal, boys are like this" and turned his head and smiled at him "We need to got him something for release the bad mood". They talked a little more and then Allan told him to have a few words with him near the pool. 

Allan was very tall and thin; he was almost bald and had big glasses and this slow, quiet voice. Mickey followed him and he started speaking "So you hurt this boy because he told you are adopted" Mickey nodded "But Mickey, you are adopted!" he said surprised " You have to remember, you came here like four years ago, it's impossible that you forget that" and he scratched his head. 

"I know" he was kind of embarrassed now. 

"So? What happened?" 

"I didn't like how he told me" But now that didn’t seem as right as in his head hours ago. 

"And you liked it?, Hit him with the locker? You would do that again?" Mickey looked at Allan at his eyes, because the answer to that was yes, but probably not the correct answer "Because it's ok, boys are like that" He finish with a smile. 

That made Mickey smiled "You were like that?" 

"No. I was the one that boys like you beaten " he said and turned his eyes to other side "But I know that are boys like you and I need to defend my species, so I'm thinking that you have to be in the football team" he made the thumb up "It's a great idea, you get in the team, you run, tackle people, get mad, get tired, release all the things you need to release, and maybe in a future that will be your pass to College. It's an amazing plan! Don’t you think? You know how to play?" 

"Uhmmm... my brothers played sometimes, I know a little"

“And Michael!" And Mickey gets nervous because they never called him that "You never beat people that doesn't provoke you, or are weaker, or are nerds. Instead if it is in your hands you fight the ones that beat those people, right?" Mickey nodded "And always defend your sister" and with that he screamed Yes heartily. "Great! Problem solved. High five" and he extend his palm. Mickey give him the high five (and ignored the pain gestured that Allan wore after the smash). 

And that was how Mickey started in the football team, how he gets a lot into fight with those animals (although he was the smallest in height), and other teams and the pigs that Mandy decide to date. He became the captain of the team and sometime between 8th grade he started having funny dreams about the cornerback and though 'why this has to happen to me?’ 

Life was good, just a little bit less when Mickey decides that being gay was his secret and he would be dead before telling anyone. 

(Especially when his hormones decided that he needed another body.) 

***

So you know what happened with the Gallagher’s, they stayed together, Liam arrive to the family and then was the most large absence of Monica. Frank was there, but at the same time he didn't. He has these crazy adventures and sometimes seems that he really loved his family, and sometimes that he didn't give a shit. The most difficult to get along with was Ian, an although he at the beginning thought was because he knew that he was gay; it was more about that apparently he remains more like Monica than the rest. 

Ah! Yes, Ian was gay, and for him it was something that always has been there, a part of him, not the essential part, but always there. So when Roger Spikey gave him that look during Freshman year in the bathrooms he didn't care so much, close the door and gave each other handjobs for like ten minutes, it were fantastic! And they started some kind of relationship based in hands, hard-ons, the ugly toilets in the bathroom near classroom 406 and once in a while Spikey mouth in his. He has this weir nickname (that was totally true): Dick-Monkey Spikey and at the beginning of springs he told him that he wants to try. Try sex. Get all the way. And Ian thought that it was great, he was curious and they planned all. Ian stole the condoms from Fiona, Spikey get some lube and they decide to do it in Spikey house a day his parents wasn't there. They flip a coin for who was going to top, because they were a little afraid and randomness is good. So Ian topped and By God! He was nervous as shit and he didn't thrust all, it was uncomfortable and Spikey talked a lot, but at the same time was an awesome experience. And it got better. 

But then something happened, because Roger started avoiding him and looked so angry all the time and a week later he left school and never came back, his family moved and he didn't have a phone or any way to try to find him. And it was sad because between the 4th or 5th fuck he started to feel a little in love with him. 

Then when Fiona lost that job in the Flower shop and passed a week without a job and Lip started doing weird stuff to get money and told him to do the same he started looking for a job and his feet took him to Kash and Grab. 

The best and worst decision of his adolescence. 

Linda, this aggressive Muslim woman, interviewed him and then told him that he will have turns with her husband, and that is when he met Kash. 

He was tall, with dark hair and dark skin and nervous eyes, with this quiet voice and shy smile. He was so nice to him and so timid with his wife. 

It took him less than a week to find out that he was gay and like a month for Kash to kiss him in the storage room and run away, leaving a confused and smiley Ian there, taking the decision that the victim here was Kash, being this and with that wife. 

So they started a relationship, a real relationship, were Kash gave him a lot of presents and listen to his dramas and Ian was there and understood that Kash had to keep this in secret for his kids. They fucked a lot and kiss and while Ian sometimes was pretty sure that Linda knew about them, she never told and Kash never told him to stop. 

Lip, of course, found out and it took him a while to accepted it. Fiona apparently knew for a long time and she was fine (with him being gay, he didn’t tell her about Kash and he hoped she didn’t know). 

After the first year he tough he was in love, this time for real. 

But the thing with 3 years of a relationship in secret, when you know your partner is also fucking his wife (because they had another child between), of being secretive and of Kash being himself (that nervous, guilty, sad man in his forties) was that after a little fight and that his mother (in her last three day mother and then run away again) took him to a gay club and he liked it; that he decided to try other partners. 

Kash wasn’t happy about this, but he hadn’t the courage to tell him not to. And then again, he wasn’t planning on leaving his wife either. 

Life was fine, he had great plans of get to West Point and be an Officer and he was actually working on that. His romantic life was shitty, but hey! He was getting laid a lot! 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mickey accomplish to get laid without being discovered? Will Ian find something that worth leaving Kash :P ?  
> The answer to these questions and more in the next chapter, thanks for read!!.

**Author's Note:**

> How is life when it’s good, with old rich parents, in a rich school and with one big secret that make you kind of violent? 
> 
> And how life get if you never met your crazy dirty convicted lover? 
> 
> The answer to these questions and more in the next chapter, thanks for read!!.


End file.
